Daemons, War, Secrets
Daemons,War,Secrets & Yuri (DWS&Y) is an action, adventure and romance story Note: I don't own any of the pictures used for characters profiles Plot It all begins in an alternate version of the planet earth where humanity received a mysterious energy from beings of another dimension who would be nicknamed as demons, this energy would allow them to manifest incredible powers through its incorporeal aspects such as the soul, mind and concept. The story takes place in 2213 at the women's academy Pome de Terre, here a girl named Erlithe Ashido will have the opportunity to meet her heroes Luke Jstar and Altaire Styker, 2 veteran hunters and entrepreneurs who became controversial public figures after failing to put demon hunting in the hands of private entities. Erlithe will not only learn to become a demon hunter but will also have to discover many of the world's most hidden secrets with the help of her new best friend Korrine Yzbork, a mysterious and friendly girl who seems to have investigated quite a bit of these mysteries on her own. Power of the verse All demons are actually projections of eggs that are found in a universe of infinite dimensions in the middle of a crack in the factory of reality, so as such they have no physical form despite being able to interact physically at will. Demons are directly linked to their eggs, so as such they are unable to die or even be wounded unless they receive attacks capable of directly affecting, not even the fact that the very factory of reality is reset is enough to kill these demons. Product of this is that everyone possesses abilities like: Abstract Existence (type 1), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, regeneration (high-godly) and immortality (type 9) (and negation of this), transmutation, Existence Erasure, mind, soul and conceptual attacks, some degree of ressistence to all of these own powers and ressistence to Causality Manipulation Phase I Daemons: Even lower level demons can turn beings without special resistances into more demons like them with mere contact, once this is done the original individual is erased from all planes of existence making the timeline fit as if it had never existed, they can also transmute other demons if they manage to weaken them enough. the speed of attack and reaction of the demons is minimum light speed, because the demons of this element usually spam blasts that other demons are able to dodge momentarily. Phase II Daemons: Once evolved the demons gain additional powers and their statistics also increase. Phase III Daemons In addition to gaining more power and techniques, demons at this stage can invoke Phase I demons almost indefinitely, create their own pocket dimensions that function as a nest for them, and even transform others into demons within a 100m radius with their mere presence. Users of Ningeki Ningeki users have the energy of demons fused with their incorporeal aspects (mind, soul and concept), thanks to this they can invoke ningekis which are repotentiated manifestations of these capable of killing demons and share their properties with them except for the ability to transmute others. Phase I: At the beginning the ningekis tend to be small and have a maximum of 3 techniques each, their power can reach a maximum of being able to destroy small rock structures and trees to generate the equivalent of a ton of TNT, usually a phase I ningeki can easily kill small hordes of phase I demons and blitze them without much effort. Several users can join together to defeat 1 phase II demon. Phase II: Your previous techniques have an increase in power in addition to winning a new technique, your statistics also increase. Phase III: It is the maximum level that can reach the users of Ningeki, besides an increase of power and to gain an additional technique now the ningekis can defeat demons of phase I with their only presence in a range of 100m because their auras are so powerful that they leave them in coma exposing them to this one. Characters Heroes Pome de Terre Students: * Erlithe Ashido (Protagonist) * Benedickte Rinneman * Nessy Applepie Pome de Terre Teachers: Others Villains: Edge of Vendetta Students: * Mazuko Heramont Edge of Vendetta Teachers: Others Category:Verses